When a Was Your Man
by blaine.ari
Summary: One-Shot Kurt esta de vuelta en Ohio y Blaine quiere aprovechar eso para hacer una ultima jugada por el amor del castaño. Un Plan demasiado romántico, y especial para que todo resulte como esta planeado... ¿funcionara? Mal summary pero esto es lo que a mi me hubiese gustado para Klaine en el final de la quinta temporada


**When a was your man**

Hola! He vuelto con un One-shot, ya que realmente la espera se me está haciendo eterna y necesito saber qué pasa con Klaine en la Quinta Temporada, así que en el mundo que uno siempre se puede desahogar y en el que todo lo que uno quiere que pase, si sucede, vine a escribir y que mejor si puede ser de la pareja que amo de glee.

Además que siempre he querido que Blaine le dedique when a was your man (Bruno Mars) a Kurt y como sé que en glee no es muy posible que pase quise hacerlo real al menos para mí.

Aclaración: Glee y mucho menos Klaine me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de Fox. Además si fuese de mi propiedad la serie se llamaría Klaine y prácticamente pasarían teniendo sexo.

"_**Pase lo que pase"**_

Cuando Burt estaba a punto de salir y se devolvió sólo para decirle

-Sí dos personas se aman, como lo hacen tú y Kurt, tarde o temprano terminarán juntos de nuevo.

Y dicho esto salió del auditorio.

Él sabía que amaba a Kurt con toda su alma y no hay día en el que no se arrepienta de haberlo engañado y hacer que la hermosa relación que tenía con el castaño se rompiera y con esto causando un gran sufrimiento, no sólo al mayor sí no que a el mismo.

Es por eso que pensó en que Burt sería el primero en apoyarlo con la loca idea que tenía.

El ya no sólo quería volver con su amado, el quería más, lo que Blaine necesitaba era dar un pasó mucho más grande para demostrarle a su ex novio que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y que mejor forma que pidiéndole que lo acompañe hasta el resto de sus días.

Pero ahora que Burt no estaba desacuerdo con la propuesta y San también estaba en su contra todo era más complejo.

Sin embargo no tenía pensado desistir de la idea, ahora sí que no se iba a rendir, iba a pelear por su amor por el ojiazul, de una vez por todas iba a conseguir que volvieran a ser novios.

Era oficial, estaba de vuelta en Ohio. Pero para su mala suerte no era para alguna acogedora situación sino todo lo contrario ya que venía a acompañar a su padre que tenía que realizarse los primeros exámenes debido al cáncer que fue detectado hace poco tiempo. A pesar de que Blaine me aseguro de que no tenía de que preocuparme, ya que él estaría ahí para cualquier cosa y que acompañaría a Burt en todo momento que fuese necesario, quise sentirme más seguro al venir yo mismo, de todos modos estando en NY iba a estar muy ansioso y con los nervios de punta así que decidí viajar, además que así podía ver a sus ex compañeros, al Sr Shue, al cual extrañaba mucho, pero por sobre todas las personas estaba Blaine.

Pensó mucho en lo que Blaine le dijo, no podía negarse a sí mismo de que aún amaba al moreno, y eso lo comprobó perfectamente la noche que estuvieron juntos en Navidad y en San Valentín. Además dolía estar separados, a cada momento lo recordaba, recordaba cada cosa que hacían juntos, cada canción lo hacía recordar algún momento con él o sí no imaginar cómo sería sí aún estuvieran juntos.

Sí le preguntan a Kurt el de verdad que intentó por todos los medios de olvidarse del morocho, después de que el otro le fuese infiel pensó que jamás se podría volver a enamorar y se cerró por completo al amor, pero después apareció Adam, pero no, no funcionó porque simplemente no era Blaine, no era su Blaine, es más por eso esa vez que el rubio le pidió sí podían comenzar una nueva historia se negó, Kurt sabía que él quería tener solamente una historia y esa ya había comenzado hace dos años en las escaleras de Dalton, aquella vez en que se cruzó con su Hobbit.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos de mckinley en búsqueda de Mike y Mercedes ya que había quedado de acuerdo para juntarse con ellos en los pasillos, cuando un mensaje de Sam apareció en su celular.

"TE NECESITO URGENTE EN EL AUDITORIO, SE TRATA DE BLAINE ASÍ QUE DATE PRISA"

Al leer esto pensó en que el menor podía estar en problemas o no se quizás Sam se dio cuenta de que a el también le gustaba el morocho y quería dar la pelea, pero no eso no podría ser posible, además hace un par de semanas cuando el morocho le conto dijo que solo fue una atracción pasajera debido a que se sentía más solo que nunca, sonrió al recordar que en esa misma llamada el menor le conto que tina se iba enamorado de él, pero antes de seguir recordando se acordó del mensaje del rubio y corrió rumbo al lugar indicado por Sam.

Rápidamente entró al auditorio, estaban todas las luces apagadas, no sabía de qué se trataba, sólo podía asegurar de que se trataba del morocho.

Encontró un letrero que decía "sigue el camino bebe" e inmediatamente reconoció la perfecta caligrafía de su ex novio. Con el corazón acelerado y los nervios de punta, y para que decir más expectante que nunca obedeció lo que decir el cartel que había dejado su amado.

De pronto algunas luces se aprendieron iluminando un pequeño camino marcado con corbatines de todos colores, dejando a ver un camino que tenía fin en el escenario, solo pudo sonreír, fuera lo que fuera sabía que él le tenía preparada una sorpresa y hasta el momento todo era hermoso y perfecto.

Comenzó a recorrer aquel camino y a medida que daba un paso se encontraba con una foto de ellos. La primera fue de la presentación de Teenage Dreams, esa foto era del día en que se conocieron. Después apareció la foto de ellos almorzando en Breadtix, aquella primera vez en que Blaine lo invito a almorzar después de haber enfrentado a Karofsky. La siguiente fue en Lima Bean, cuando solo eran muy buenos amigos

Como también habían de ellos en Dalton, a medida que iba mirando las fotos le era inevitable no conectarlo con el momento en que fueron sacadas, y esto provoco que sus ojos lentamente se aguaran, era imposible no emocionarse al recordar lo felices que fueron juntos.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino las lágrimas cayeron de golpe, ya que la fotografía que tenía en frente fue la del primer día como novios, estaban ambos sonrojados, mientras que Blaine le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios mientras que sacaba la foto.

Esa foto era tan especial que la recogió y se la acerco al corazón cuando un parlante se encendió con una grabación…

_Kurt! Hay un momento en que uno se dice a sí mismo, Oh aquí estas, te he buscado desde siempre. Me gustas Kurt, y este dueto es solo una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo._

No lo podía creer era la voz, tal cual como se le había declarado aquel día, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en cómo lo había hecho cuando un proyector se encendió y mostraba el cabello de Jeff, mientras habían voces que decían _"Oh Blaine lo hizo, se declaró" okey creo que esto van a querer que quede grabado"_, y después de escuchar esto vio su primer beso de amor en l apantalla. Ese video jamás lo había visto, pero agradecía y maldecía a los warblers por haber grabado eso.

Terminado ese video el proyector se volvió a apagar, así que continúo con su camino con una felicidad enorme. Habían muchas fotos de ellos ordenadas por orden cronológico, estaban todos los momentos de ellos, era hermoso saber que todo de alguna forma u otra si había pasado y no era un simple cuento de hadas que se creó en su mente.

Finalmente llego al escenario que estaba completamente decorado con velas y corazones, mientras que a los alrededores habían rosas de color rojas con amarillas, y al centro una especio de foto gigante de ellos besándose, con la palabra KLAINE 4EVER.

Aunque nunca lo reconocería en público amaba el nombre que le habían puesto, era extraño y maravillosa lo bien que se amoldaban, al igual que ellos.

Se emocionó mucho al ver todo, cada pequeño detalle, que en su relación fueron muy significativos estaban ahí presentes y se dio cuenta de que era por todo eso, por esos pequeños detalles que amaba a Blaine, el siempre recordaba todo por el simple hecho de que sabía que a él le gustaban.

Había un asiento designado, ante lo único que hizo fue sentarse, han pasado solo unos minutos desde que entro al auditorio y ya se sentía cansado, muy cansado emocionalmente, era mucha alegría, amor pero por sobre todo felicidad de volver a creer en el amor, en ese mismo que un día te golpeo fuertemente dejándolo más herido que nunca.

Se escucharon pasos, y por un momento todo su cuerpo tembló al pensar que era Blaine, sin embargo se desilusiono cuando vio el cabello rubio de Sam.

El solo se acercó, le dedico una sonrisa y le entrego un ramo de flores igual a las que había en el escenario, rojas con amarillas, tal cual como él le había regalado aquella vez que su novio gano el papel para interpretar a Tony.

Entregadas las rosas Sam se retiró. El reflector se perdió y apareció la figura de aquel hombre que lo volvió loco desde aquella vez en Dalton y que desde ese momento no ha dejado de amar.

El reflector se prendió y apareció la figura de aquel hombre que lo traía vuelto loco desde el día en que lo conoció y que por más que quisiera siempre iba a ser así.

Comenzó a sonar el piano e inmediatamente reconoció la canción.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_(La misma cama, pero ahora parece un poco más grande)_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_(Nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suena igual)_

___When our friends talk about you_

_(Cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti)_

All it does is just tear me down

_(Todo lo que hace es destrozarme)_

___Because my heart breaks a little _

_(Porque mi corazón se rompe un poco)_

When I hear your name

_(Cuando oigo tu nombre)_

Blaine lo miraba como sí cada palabra de la canción lo hubiese e incluso estuviese sintiendo. Era imposible controlar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, era una mezcla entre todo el amor que sentía por el otro y toda la emoción del momento.

Se miraban fijamente transmitiendo todo el amor que hace tiempo no se demostraban.

_It all just sounds like oh_

_(Todo suena como, oh)_

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_(Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta)_

That I should have bought you flowers

_(Que debería haberte comprado flores,)_

_And held your hand_

_(Y sujetado tu mano)_

_Should have gave you all my hours _

_(Debería haberte dado todas mis horas)_

_When I had the chance_

_(cuando tuve la oportunidad)_

_Take you to every party _

_(Llevarte a todas las fiestas)_

___Because all you wanted to do was dance_

_(Porque todo lo que querías era bailar)_

Now my baby's dancing

_(Ahora mi baby está bailando)_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_(Pero está bailando con otro hombre)._

La canción iba avanzando y el castaño no resistió más la idea de quedarse sentado mirando la escena, se levantó y cuando Blaine abrió los ojos se percató de que Kurt ya no estaba, se preocupó de que todo esto no iba resultado y pensó en dejar de cantar pero no, algo le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Kurt estuvo a punto de subir y abrazarlo, de llenarlo de besos, y de decirle que nunca ha habido y que tampoco va a ver otro hombre en su vida, que no sea Blaine Devon Anderson. Pero a la vez quería que terminara, quería verlo y sabía que si él lo veía dejaría de tocar, para correr a sus brazos.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin, pero Kurt aun no entendía por qué esa canción, si Blaine siempre había estado ahí para, siempre, solo podía relacionarlo con Adam ya que quizás Blaine pensaría que aún estaba con él.

Cuando la canción termino, Blaine lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue tumbarse en el suelo a llorar, pro que si esto no había servido para hacer que Kurtie volviera con él, nada iba a ser que eso fuese posible, lo había perdido…

Pero de pronto sintió como unos brazos lo sostenían, era el, era su aroma, no lo había perdido del todo, se aferró a él como si de eso dependiera su vida, como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir de nuevo y exactamente eso era lo que quería, no volver a soltarlo nunca.

Estuvieron así minutos, solo recordándose, solo apreciando el rostro y aroma del otro. Fue Kurt el que le tendió la mano a su Hobbit para que este se pusiera de pie, sus miradas se encontraron y fue momento de dejar que las palabras que tanto tiempo han sido esperadas, volvieran a ser pronunciadas.

Se miraron por unos segundos y eso fue suficiente para el moreno, que en ese mismo momento comprendió que Kurtie lo había perdonado, y a juzgar por su mirada estaba dispuesto a empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez para siempre, porque sabía lo que era estar sin el otro.

- te amo Blaine! te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo- pronuncio el castaño, que se encontraba al igual que el morocho, con lágrimas en los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa.

-te amo Kurt y creo que lo voy a hacer hasta el último día de mi vida, yo sin ti no puedo vivir, sin ti no tengo motivo que me haga levantarme, sin ti no tengo nada bebe- por fin, al fin Kurt había escuchado y aceptado su amor, todo el tiempo fue tan difícil, fue vivir sin su mitad, vivir sin el amor de su vida.

-te amo y quiero que estemos juntos! Todo este tiempo fue muy difícil estar sin ti, y es por eso que necesito que me prometas que nunca me volverás a dejar, por más peleas o inseguridades que tengamos lo vamos a hablar si, prefiero eso a vivir sin ti- aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el castaño quizás parecerán cursis para cualquiera, pero con todo el tiempo que estuvieron reteniéndolas era necesario decirse todo eso, prácticamente era una necesidad.

Y dicho esto se fundieron en un beso lleno de dulzura y sentimiento, lleno de ternura pero a la vez de pasión, pero sobretodo de deseo, ese deseo de volver a sentir los labios que por tanto tiempo no fueron suyos. Blaine pidió permiso para ingresar su lengua a lo que el castaño sólo tiro su cuello hacia atrás para brindarle todo el acceso que él quisiera.

Rompieron el beso por la falta de oxígeno y se miraron con ese sentimiento de felicidad que les producía estar juntos, sonrieron como no lo habían hecho desde el día en que se separaron y fue cuando el moreno recordó que aún faltaba algo. Pero antes de hacerlo el castaño lo interrumpió.

-ahora creo que debes decirme de donde sacaste el video de nuestro primer beso, y por qué no me lo ibas mostrado- le dijo abrazándolo del cuello.

-me lo dio Jeff, un día yo estaba mal, fue días después que terminamos y fui donde el, ahí me conto que tenía ese video guardado para el día de nuestra boda, y yo se lo pedí, desde ahí que lo he visto unas mil veces.

-siento que violaron nuestra privacidad, pero a la vez amo que este registrado, y la idea de la boda es buena.

Y tras decir esto el morocho recordó lo que le faltaba.

El moreno se separó, saco una caja de su bolsillo, y se arrodillo, el castaño miraba la escena con una extrema ternura, pensaba que quizás volvería a pedirle que fueran novios, quizás con otro anillo hecho de envoltura de chicles como el que le regalo la navidad pasada, pero cuando el moreno abrió la caja, y observo que en el interior había un anillo real, de color plateado con un pequeño diamante, quedo en shock. Jamás habría esperado algo así, y se incomodó un poco debido a que no estaba seguro, al menos no aun.

-Kurt Elizabett Hummel, desde el primer momento en que te vi mi vida cambio, hemos tenido momentos muy felices pero también muy triste sobre todo estando separados, es por eso que yo sé que no puedo estar un día más sin ti y espero que tú te sientas así y es por eso que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, en este momento te pido que digas que si, por que no te estoy pidiendo que sea mañana mismo, será cuando tú quieras y con el tiempo que sea necesario, pero al menos sabré que entre los dos existe una promesa de un futuro juntos.

Después de escuchar aquella hermosa propuesta todas sus dudas se fueron al carajo.

-Sí, Si, repetía una y otra vez el ojiazul, mientras que Blaine se levantaba para ponerle el anillo, mientras que el solo podía sonreír. Cuando el anillo estuvo puesto aprecio su mano, y ahora se veía completa, como si siempre hubiese faltado aquello.

Se besaron nuevamente, pero ahora en un beso mucho más apasionado, Kurt ingreso su lengua en la boca de Blaine que inmediatamente se estiro para que su bebe tuviera más espacio, sus manos comenzaron a bajar poco a poco, ahora se escuchaban los constantes gemidos, que prácticamente ya no se reconocía de cuál de los dos era, Blaine metió su mano dentro de la camisa del castaño, y en ese momento él se separó, lo miro con la mirada más lujuriosa que el morocho iba visto en su vida, y con la voz ronca le susurro.

-quiero ir a tu casa- iba a inclinarse por un nuevo beso, pero sintió como rápidamente era levantado del suelo, y como por acto reflejo enrosco sus piernas alrededor de su prometido.

-Okey!- dijo recordando las palabras que fueron dichas hace mucho tiempo en ese escenario, aquella vez que tuvieron su primera vez.

Y así, con Kurt enroscado en Blaine salieron del auditorio, camino a la casa del moreno, en donde nuevamente se volverían uno solo.

**Por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gustaría que esto pasara en glee, o solo a mí me gustaría que fuera así de cursi.**


End file.
